Broken
by Erelien
Summary: He was breaking her, but she had broken him first. She had cracked his stone and cold heart. TJXHQ.


**First fic! Just a lil' bit excited about this since this is my favorite all time couple in the fictional universe. I find the abusive relationship exciting and entertaining. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Harley knew what was coming. She knew it too well. She was kind of expecting what she knew what was going to happen at the minute she let her guard down and gave the Batman just the right amount of time for Robin to go past her and blew once again her Mistah J's plan. She had screwed up big time. This one time the plan was absolutely perfect, no lose ends, well except for her. Just as Mistah J was about to deliver the punchline of their joke, Batman's monologues had made the harlequin girl doubt and think things again. She didn't even have time to warn Mistah J the Bat and the other boy were going just behind him. Fortunately, they did not get caught, but Harley found herself wishing she was locked up and behind any of the Arkham's crystal doors. She was scared and she even trembled a little.

With the sound of the door being shut open, the creeps dominated her and she didn't even build the courage to turn herself around. Her back was facing him as she just hugged herself and forced her eyes shut. Some tears wanted to fall down her cheeks. This was bad.

"So, you knew what you were supposed to do, right?"

He had touched her shoulder gently, she was starting to bare little hope that he wasn't as mad as she thought he'd be. He slowly turned her around and all she saw were his black eyes and white iris, staring right into her blue orbs.

"Y-yes, Puddin'…"

She didn't even have time to finish her sentence as a sharp and hard slap landed on her cheek. It was no enough to send her to the floor, though, but she knew it'd be a bruise there by tomorrow. She reached for the abused cheek and searched for her Puddin's eyes again. She was positive he was furious. He grabbed her arms and started shaking her. His grip was so hard, Harley knew it'd leave marks and bruises.

"CARE TO EXPLAIN WHY YOU FAILED AT THAT LITTLE JOB YOU HAD?"

He threw her against the wall this time. After colliding with her shoulder, she slid slowly to the ground, landing with a thud on her bottom. Looking up again, she raised both her arms to try to stop another hit from coming. Instead, she was grabbed by her mask's pony tails (and her hair with it) and was forced to her feet. His whole body was trembling with anger. She hated to see him like this.

"WELL?"

She heard her babies whimper at Mistah J's tone and she gulped. Her eyes were getting watery again. But then again, it didn't matter if she cried or not. She was going to get what she deserved anyway.

"I… I'm s-sorry…"

"NOT ENOUGH!"

Another slap. Couldn't it have been in the other cheek? She was glad her normal appearance required make up. This time she landed on the floor and slid just a few steps away from him. She saw his figure slowly and hid her face between her hands. Not because she was concerned he would hit her again. She was ashamed and couldn't deal with the fact that she had failed her Puddin'.

He knelt to be closer to her and grabbed her by her vest. She was forced to see him in the eye through her watery sight.

"One of this slips again and…" He stopped when she saw her. His tone was warning and filled with venom. She knew that if she wasn't so useful and helpful at times, he would've killed her right at that instant. Maybe she still had some use for him after all. Her face was imploring but at the same time willing to accept anything that came. She had it coming anyhow. "Just get out of my sight." And he threw her against the floor again and she rolled till she fell five stairs.

He left the room, and behind a sore Harley broke into silent tears and hugged herself. Sensing the Joker had left, Bud and Lou gathered around her to provide Harley with comfort. But she couldn't stop crying. She was nothing but a useless doll that was empty. By the morning (if not any time sooner) Mistah J, would kick her out again. She dried up her tears and washed them away with the back of her hand, bracing anything that was coming. She managed to smile at both her babies and pet them in their heads before she was too tired to stand up and fell asleep in the cold floor.

Later in the night, the Joker entered his room expecting to find Harley fast asleep in their bed. She was not there though. Curious thing. He could almost swear she had not gone out. He had heard no door shut; in fact he had heard no movement at all.

"HARLEY!"

Ten seconds. That was what it took Harley to be standing right in front of him at most. He was even surprised and wide eyed when a minute had passed and she was not even yelling her characteristic "Comin' Mistah J!"

He made his way out his room almost unwillingly and searched up through the whole place. He checked where he usually parked the car. It was still there, so probably Harley was as well.

"HARLEY!" He called. "Where the heck has that kid gone to?"

He swore he had opened almost all the doors. But he was still missing one: the planning room, where he would usually design his next moves and hid most of his accessories, where he had beaten her up just about an hour ago. He decidedly entered in the room to see the most pathetic sight he had ever seen his henchgirl in: Harley, unconscious or probably sleeping on the floor. Her make-up was gone (probably thanks to Bud and Lou) as well as her mask and whatever she used to cover her hair. Now her blond hair was sprawled around her head. He got closer to her and was about to kick her up when he saw the swelling and purple bruise tinting her right cheek. He had no doubt there'd be similar marks all over her body by that time. He cursed her. He cursed her fragility and the sight of her broken figure just lying there and waiting to be put together again.

He was going to regret this in the future. He, as gently as he could, picked the girl up bridal-style. She didn't even squirm nor made any noise. It was like if he was holding a lifeless body. He did not like it at all, it was no fun.

He kicked the door open and slowly slid Harley off her vest and placed a loose shirt of his on her, right after placed her on her side of the bed. Her legs were green, yellow, purple and blue. He hid them as quick as he could with the covers and went to change himself. He got rid of the suit while his mind was a battle field. He hated that girl, he hated everything she made him feel and remind. He hated the way it was just so easy for her to keep him this close, to make him pick her up when just an hour ago he would've tied her to the next rocket flying to Mars. He wanted to punch her again and punch her out forever. To never had met her. To never had used her as his way out of Arkham. He had been so sure of his own self that he hadn't even considered the fact that there could've been growing affection for her... He even felt pity for the poor girl. She just looked like a teenager. In fact, how old was she?

He made his way into the bed, praying not to wake her up. He didn't, apparently, but unconciously in her sleep, she had serched for his body and curled up against it. He cursed again the day they both met. Cause since that day, he was nothing but hers, even though he coudn't admit it. The occasional beat-ups were just to keep his pride and Harely in line.

* * *

**I believe this turned out a bit different than what I expected. Not strong enough and certainly not my best writing, But I hope you had liked it anways.**

**Review= Virtual Cooke. **

**Kisses!**


End file.
